A Piece of Redemption
by dellykins
Summary: For November 2011 challenge at TF Rare Pairing on LJ:" 'five firsts challenge'. 616 words.  It is a sequel to Severing. Skywarp/Soundwave. Shattered Glass Au.


**Title: **A Piece of Redemption**  
>Verse: <strong>Shattered Glass -AU**  
>Series: <strong>None**  
>Rating: <strong>T**  
>Warnings: <strong>Slash. Kissing.**  
>Pairings:<strong>Skywarp/Soundwave- Shattered Glass**  
>Note: <strong>For November 2011 challenge at TF_Rare_Pairing on LJ:" 'five firsts challenge'. 616 words.  
>It is a sequel to Severing.<p>

* * *

><p>"What is love? Love is when one person knows all of your secrets... your deepest, darkest, most dreadful secrets of which no one else in the world knows... and yet in the end, that one person does not think any less of you; even if the rest of the world does."<br>~Anonymous

**first meeting-**

Soundwave watched the flier, an tried to not be obvious about it. "New recruit?"

"Not really." Skyawrp smiled, almost shyly. "I just...don't get out of the lab much. Scree keeps us busy." He shrugged in a nonchalant manner that was filled with embarrassment. Starscream truly did keep them busy in the Polyhexian laboratory working on one project of or the other.

"Dude, that's such a shame." Soundwave said, still trying not to stare, the mech was perfect, at least to Soundwave's optics. Beautiful.

Skywarp shrugged, looking away. "It is?" He finally asked, the slightest edge of hope in his voice.

It broke Soundwave's spark.

OoOoOo

**first kiss-**

He caught Soundwave by surprise when he leaned in, and caught Soundwave's lips against his own. He rarely removed his battle mask, it had became one more layer of protection.

"Oh, you are beautiful." Skywarp said in that staid voice of his between  
>nibbling and finally deepening the kiss.<p>

Soundwave kissed him back, not unlike Prowl would have. Enthusiastically. Skywarp chuckled inside, and it nearly bubbled out. He had only half expected that. Still, he purred inside, pleased.

When it finally ended, Skywarp pulled away, his fans kicking in, and he laughed. "Again?"

OoOoOo

**first date-**

Skywarp tried not to gawk as they walked down the dark street in the center of Iacon. The towers rose high above them, towering. He was reminded of Vos for a moment, but the only thing that these towers had in common with the lofty aeries of Vos were their height. The towers were so dark and lifeless. It made his spark hurt to look at them.

He had only been out in Iacon a number of times. Normally, he was too busy and preferred the solitude of his lab. Everything was dark, and dirty. Neutrals still moved about the streets, seemingly oblivious to the war-raging, at least for the moment. The poor begged, and the pick-pockets still ran the streets in rag-tag mobs. They went about their lives. Skywarp envied them, to a point. He felt like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Skywarp heard the music before they neared the club. The beat thrummed though his chest. It was much louder when they finally went inside. The lights were dazzling, beating in time to the music. Skywarp wasn't sure what to make of it all, but Soundwave, he was clearly in love with it.

OoOoOo

**first confession-**

Skywarp vented heavily, nearly wilting under Soundwave's regard. "I doubt I will ever stop loving him."

"I wouldn't ask that of you."

"Oh. You wouldn't?" Skywarp asked in a tiny voice.

"No. You are bonded. I...maybe one day we can be as well."

Skywarp blinked at him. This was hardly how he thought the conversation would go.

"And on the off-chance he ever switches sides...Well, he will just have to learn to share."

'Share...oh." Skywarp managed to sputter.

Soundwave laughed, "I kind of hope he does change his tune."

Skywarp could only stare for a moment, "Soundwave, you say the most peculiar things."

OoOoOo

**first time living together-**

Skywarp milled about his knew living quarters. New for him, but not Soundwave. He had been here often enough. Stayed here more times than he could count, but it was permanent this time. The very thought made him anxious.

"Dude, you look like you are going to have a processor attack." Soundwave chuckled as he stepped inside.

The tension fled as suddenly as it had came. "I feel like I might."

"Well, don't. It would be a real bummer for me. I've grown attached."

Skywarp found himself grinning. Things were going to work out, he would make sure they did.


End file.
